Harry's older sister
by shadowfox122001
Summary: Suck at summarys. Good-ish!Dursleys, Good/Mentor!Dumbledore, Nutuel-if-still-a-git/Future-Good-If-still-a-Git/Future-Mentor!Snape Gray!Harry, his sister is gray to. HarryxHermionexLuna. No more than that. Malfor bashin until third year. I have plans for him
1. The things we do for those we love

**These are auther notes. So I am new at writing and need someone to grammar check me. also please give suggestions ne name... this one sucks. Oh and if some one can turn Hagrids words into his accent... id be verry happy! Also I want artwork for this, especially the cover who I want to have Bella standing behind Harry with the eyes of Voldemort in the background... i want it to some what look like the covers of the star wars movies sooo ya. Any way the rest is up to you, and if your up to it email it to me a ! alright bye!**

Chapter One: The Thing we do For Those we Love

"MOMMY!" The voice of a young girl screamed out in terror, watching as the man used that horrible curse to end her mother. Then the MONSTER who killed her mother turned to her little brother, her precious baby brother and pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted as she screamed in horror. She could not lose him two!

Then something strange happened, the light of the curse rebounded and struck the monster, Voldemort. He screamed in agony and then… nothing. Just silence.

Until her baby brother started crying. She rushed over to him as fast as her exhausted six year old body would allow. When she reached him, she scooped him up and held him, rocking him trying to soothe him.

She then looked up and saw her reflection in a broken mirror. In it she saw her facial features. The eyes and her nose that she inherited from her mother. Her eyes existing as a brilliant shade of green, just like her mother and brother. Her hair being a beautiful shade of black with auburn highlights, of which reached the middle of her back. The rest of her features were basically the female version of her fathers, his chin, cheeks, jaw, etc.

This girl was Belladonna Lily Potter, the daughter of the now deceased James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. She was an intelligent girl, having an understanding of concepts that others her age usually didn't have, and wouldn't until they were a bit older. For one she understood her parents…. they were dead, and could not come back. She knew that she and her little brother… were now all alone.

Belladonna the looked to her little brother and saw the wound on his forehead and immediately started dabbing it with his blanket which was somehow clean.

She kept this up for a time until she heard loud footsteps, which led her to grab her mother's wand which Voldemort had disarmed form her. She then pointed it towards the door, even if she knew she couldn't actually do anything. She still would not go down without a fight, not as long as she had a reason to live, and that was a precious baby brother.

Then a man she recognized came into the room. He was a tall man, unnaturally so. He had a rough look to him, with his long brown hair and beard. In his raggedy coat and shirt. This was Rubeus Hagrid. The Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. And a good friend of her parents

She pocketed her mother's wand and stood up and ran to the man who immediately knelt down as low as he could and hugged her gently, careful not to hurt her.

"Uncle Hagrid! I thought you were a Death Eater!" She cried into his chest, tears streaming down her face. She still held her brother in her arm protectively.

Hagrid then spoke in a soft voice -well soft as his deep and natural booming voice could anyway- "S'okay now Little Bella, your save now, no one can harm ya now."

"It all happened so fast, one moment we are having a nice evening having just ate dinner, then Voldemort appeared and me and mommy rushed into here while daddy tried to hold him off. Then he badges in here and then he killed mommy, after which he pointed his wand at Bambi, when he then casted that horrible curse. But… it bounced off him and hit Voldemort, and then he was just…. gone. With Bambi being fine. I don't understand I…" Belladonna rambled/explained before she then just screamed in frustration, anger, and sorrow, in which a wave of magical energy released from her sending Hagrid flying back. Seeing this caused her to gasp in horror at what she had done and immediately started apologizing. Hagrid just waved her off, saying it was fine.

Then she noticed the baby wailing and looked down…. Only to see his arm bent wrongly….. she knew immediately how this happened… her wave of accidental magic… had broken her little brothers arm!

She started to panic and handed him to Hagrid who held him softly, even more gentle then he had with Belladonna.

"Bella, Dumbledore sent me to get anyone from here, and bring you to him," Hagrid said softly trying to gently coax her out of her slight panic.

It worked and she immediately wiped her head up to look at Hagrid. She then asked and asked a question that had been in the back of her mind since he had arrived. "How did you know we were in trouble? He only attacked us moments ago"

Hagrid shook his head and gestured toward the window. As she look out she saw a shock sight, the sun was out, and it looked to be around ten in the morning…. How had she not noticed? How had she not noticed hours had passed by?

"We got word of an explosion about and hour ago, and I was sent to make sure everyone was okay and to bring any survivors to Hogwarts. I did not know…." Hagrid spoke and trailed off as he looked towards the lifeless body of Lily.

Even if he tried to hide it for Bella's sake, she could still tell the he was distraught from her parents death, just as she was.

She then nodded and spoke, "Then take us there".

Hagrid's only response was to nod and stand up. He then shifted his arms so the baby was comfortable and safe in his right arm. He then offered his left hand to the young girl, which she took. He then led them out of the house.

As soon as they walked out the notice a frasiled looking man running up to them. He had neat long black hair, with a bit of stubble on his face. He had grey eyes which seemed to have a wild and manic look in them. This was Sirius Orion Black, godfather to both potter siblings.

At this point Bella had blocked out everything, which led her to not notice him, or the argument he and Hagrid had, or that she was now in a sidecar of a motorcycle with her brother in her arms again. She did not even register the fact they had arrived at Hogwarts and were now in the medical wing where she was being scanned by the School Nurse/Medi witch, Madam Poppy Pompey.

She was thinking of everything that has happened. Especially her most recent burst of accidental magic. Her magic had never reacted so violently before. Oh, sure she had outbursts before, all magical children did. But hers had never hurt anyone before.

She thought it might be a one time thing, due to the stress and trauma she had suffered. It made sense, accidental magic did react to stimuli. But… something told her it wasn't a one time thing…. and that scared her to death.

She was brought out from her musings by a kind and elderly voice. "Ah miss Potter, how are you feeling?"

She looked towards the source of the voice and took in his image.

He was old, very old, if his long whitish silver beard was anything to go by. He had a long crooked nose which half moon spectacles hung from wish amplified his kind and gentle blue eye, which seemed to twinkle with sympathy and care, as well as years of wisdom. He also wore royal purple robes with stars and crescent moons scattered all over them with a matching pointed hat on top of his head.

She instantly knew who this man was. He was Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and most importantly to some, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But none of those mattered to her right now. She was not thinking of who he was, just why he would ask such a stupid question. So she responded with said irritation in her mind.

"Oh I am just swell! My parents were just murdered hours ago by a homicidal sociopathic narcissistic madman who thinks himself a lord, and son now me and my baby brother are now orphans, and everything I have ever know and loved has been destroyed! I am just bloody peachy! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

During her rant her magic started to surge up, and at the end the same magical wave happened again sending Dumbledore and Pomphey into a wall and across the room respectively.

Her eyes widened in horror and immediately looked towards her little brother, who luckily only has a small bruise on his other arm this time, but still she panicked and immediately handed him to the school nurse who was already up along with Dumbledore, who took him and immediately started taking care of him and healing him.

She looked towards Dumbledore and apologized, which like Hagrid he merely waved off by stating "No no, it was indeed a stupid question, considering you're intelligence. I apologize"

After a few moments she asked the obvious question with a not so obvious answer, "What is to happen to me and Bambi?"

Dumbledore sighed, he knew better then to sugarcoat things with her. He had the pleasure of meeting her a month ago and knew her to be far more intelligent then most her age, and hated it when people treated her like she was just another kid.

After a moment of collecting his thoughts he spoke, "As you know Sirius Black is your godfather, and would be the one to take you in considering all your magical relatives are either gone from this world, in Azkaban, or are suspected of being a Death Eater or Voldemort supporters. Unfortunately this is not possible. For you see, a charm was placed upon your house called the Fidelius Charm. This charm makes it so only a few people could ever know the location of the house. But to know the location of the house, unless you were part of the casting or were there to witness it, you would need to be told by a Secret keeper. In this case your Godfather. I believe you can put together the rest."

Bella could put the pieces together….. and it both infuriated and confused her. "And since Voldemort knew were we lived, that means Sirius… he told him…. He… He.. He betrayed us!? BUT WHY!? HE WAS MY FATHER'S BEST FRIEND! WHY WOULD HE BETRAY YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP!? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" As she ranted her magic started to flare up again but Dumbledore put a calming hand on her shoulder.

When she realized what was about to happen she immediately started taking deep breaths. Eventually she calmed down.

Dumbledore then continued to tell her what he was planning. "With that while you were being treated and and lost in your thoughts, I did a scan on you brother, and I found the magical residue of two people. Your mother who I believed cast a powerful protection spell on your brother, powered by love. A charm I have only seen once before. The second person was Voldemort, who I believe tried to use the killing curse on him but failed, correct?"

Belladonna nodded, and explained what she saw happen, Dumbledore just nodding along. There was silence for a second, when he spoke once more, "It is as I thought. See it is with the -albeit little amount- knowledge I have of this particular protection charm, that I believe it to be the reason your younger brother was able to survive the curse. Her love for her children was so strong that is was able to power the spell enough to make the curse rebound back at the caster. And I know for a fact this same protection was placed upon you. Thought I admit this is just a theory, so I don't know if this is exactly how it happened, all I know is that the protection charm was placed upon you both. I also know a ward that would help keep this protection on you both for years to come. But it can only be powered if you live with someone who shares the same blood as your mother. Thus I have decided to place you with your muggle aunt, Petunia Elan Dursley nee Evans. And I also believe it to be the safest place for you, as the rest of magical world already knows of Voldemort's demise, and are calling your younger brother brother Th-Boy-Who-lived, and you The-Girl-Who-Stood. Believing both of you to be the cause of his death. And I fear Voldemort's followers would come for you both if you remained in the magical world. Hence me placing you with you Aunt." As he finished his explanation, he smiled kindly at Bella.

Belladonna thought on this and well…. it made sense. But she already knew she could not be near her little brother, for she had already figured out her magic as of now, is unstable, especially whenever she feels strong negative emotions. But she did not say that.

"I agree that it it a wise choice, and as soon Bambi is fully healed, we can head to Surry" she said with a serious face.

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded. He stood up and gave her a quick hug and said, "While I am saddened to hear of your parents death, I am so very happy to know that you and your younger brother are safe. And I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure you and your brother are safe, this I do swear."

Belladonna, for the first time in over 12 hours, gave her normal soft smile that made hearts melt.

Quite a few hours had passed by, and now Belladonna stood in front of her aunts door, her baby brother in her hands, with all those of the magical world already gone thanks to her convincing them it would not do for her aunt, who has quite the distaste for magic, know anyone else but blood was there. It was now Six O'clock A.M. on November second of 1981.

'To think only two ago mommy and daddy were alive and well' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A shrill voice could be heard calling, "just a second!" Before the door opened to show her aunt.

Petunia had the build of a normal female runner, and was quite beautiful with shoulder length platinum blond hair, beautiful blue eyes the same shape her sisters. And a nose the looked perfect on her face.

"Hello Aunt Dursley, I am Belladonna Lily Potter, can we… talk inside, and your husband should be here for this as well" Bella spoke before Mrs. Dursley could even get a word out.

Petunia Dursley stood there in shock for a moment not believing it at first, but then she noticed this child had Lily's eyes. There was no doubt this was her sisters child. She then looked for her sister and her husband, only to not find anyone. She then noticed this, Belladonna had a baby in her arms and quickly came to the conclusion that this was Belladonna's younger brother if the curious green eyes were any thing was to go by. She realised something was wrong, for as much as she disliked her sister, there was one thing she admired about her. The unyielding love and care she had for her children, and knew her sister would never let them come here alone.

She decided to see what this was about, and led them to the sitting room. She then went to wake her husband, Vernon, who usually woke half an hour after she did. She explained the situation to him and after he got dressed he and Petunia -who now had the ever fussy Dudley with her- went downstairs to speak with niece.

When they got down there they saw Belladonna playing with her little brother by blowing raspberries at him. When she saw them she immediately stopped and turned serious again. Belladonna also took in the form of her Uncle.

He was a slightly overweight man, but not disgustingly so. He had a clean looking set of black hair and had eyes that, while not exactly kind, were not outright cruel. They seem more weary if anything.

After they were all seated with the two infants in a small play area together, Belladonna sighed, looking ten years older then she was.

Belladonna then began to speak, "So you're both wondering why me and Bambi over there, just suddenly appeared out of the blue. And I am just gonna be blunt. Two nights ago on Halloween, mommy and daddy were murdered."

The made Petunia gasp in horror and Vernon to go wide eye in shock. What ever they thought this was about, that was not it.

Petunia the burst into tears, for while yes she disliked her sister and hated, she always loved her. And it did not help the just recently she had been thinking of reaching out, and making amends. The were still sisters after all. And now…. Now she would never get the chance.

After about three minutes, Petunia gathered ger self up enough to ask one question. "How did she die?"

Belladonna then went on to explain what happened that night and everything that happened after, including the decision to for she and her little brother to stay with her aunt, and the reasons behind this.

"The wards are already set, all you have to do is accept Bambi into your home, not as a guest, but as a resident, and they will activate." Belladonna finished her explanation.

Vernon noticed the choice in her word and said, "You make it seem like you won't be staying here, either way."

Belladonna sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past twenty four hours, and spoke once again, "As I explained my magic is becoming volatile and I would be a danger to you, your family, and my little brother, so no, I will not be staying even if you accept us."

Petunia then said rather forcefully, "Of course we'll accept you both!" She then softened "But I have a feeling we cant make you stay can we?" She asked ruefully

Bella gave a sad smile, "Unfortunately no, but I may return. But I don't know. But I thank you for taking him in. All I ask is that he does not learn of the magical world until either I return or three months before his eleventh birthday, also, nothing about me until then either."

The Dursleys nodded at their niece's request. While they didn't fully understand it, they would respect it.

Belladonna the stood up and walked to her brother and picked him up and she began to sing

"Cultivate your hunger

Before you idealize

Motivate your anger

To make them all realize

Climbing the mountain

never coming down

Break into the contents

Never falling down

My knee is still shaking

Like I was 12

Sneaking out the classroom

By the back door

A man rallied at me twice though

But I didn't care

Waiting is waisting for people like me

Don't try

To live so wise

Don't cry

'Cause your so right

Don't dry

With fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try

To live so wise

Don't cry

'Cause your so right

Don't dry

With fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

You say

Dreams are dreams

I ain't

Gonna play the fool

Anymore

You say

'Cause I still got my soul

Take your time baby

Your blood need slowin' down

Breach your soul to reach yourself

Before you gloom

Reflection of fear

makes shadows of nothing

Shadows of nothing

Don't try

To look so wise

Don't cry

'Cause your so right

Don't dry

With fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Your still blind

If you see a winding road

Cause there's always

a straight way

to the point you see

Don't try

To look so wise

Don't cry

'Cause your so right

Don't dry

With fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end'"

After she finished singing she noticed he was no asleep and kissed him on his forehead before handing over to Petunia, who had tears in her eyes.

"Take good care of him" was all she said before heading for the front door. Right as she opened the door, she turned her head to look at her relatives who stood just a few feet behind her and spoke, "Also, you should know his name is Harry, Harry James Potter" and with that she was gone, not to be seen by the Dursleys or Harry until his 11 birthday

**Hello Again! So did you like it! anyway just wanna say that the song is Wind by Akeboshi and man do I love that song! Anyway see y'all in my garden of shadows!**


	2. IMPORTANT, MUST READ!

Guys, just need to clarify somethings.

First off, thank you so much for the support! You guys are absolutely awesome! I did not expect anyone to read the crap I wright, but hey I'm not complaining.

Second, true updates will be random, due to the fact I want this to be good, not fast. So don't expect one every week, although there may be times were I may pop three chapters out with a week, but not quite sure.

This leads me to my third point. I am still in school, and I suffee from clinical and seasonal depression. So me haveing time and motivation at the same time, to continue this is... well it's not as often as I would like. Although the few faves and fallows have helped in the motivation department, but still.

Fourth, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED to hear your thoughts on this, to tell me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong, and advising me on how to improve. Your words will have alot of weight on my future as an author.

So, ya that is all for now! I'll see you all in my garden of shadows!


	3. News, Explanations and Preview

**Hey everyone, just need talk about some things.****First off, my writers block is very strong wright now, and I doesn't help that my depression is kicking my ass. So don't expect any full updates anytime soon.****Second, I do not always write stories in chronological order, so while I may have scenes done, dose not mean the chapter is done.****Third, someone commented on Belladonna acting to mature, and I'll be honest, she probably was. i suck at writing children, so please don't expect a very realistic portrayal of children in this.****Forth, I do have lemons planned, but that is for WAAAAAY later, like near the end of the story later. Also I'll need help writing them when the time comes, so if any of you wanna help, PM me.****Anyway here the preview of Chapter 2**

Belladonna got up off the ground to see a cute girl about her age, spitting out apologies after apologies. The glad black hair and and dark eyes.

'Why does it feel like my heart is fluttering? Am I sick?' Bella thought to herself before she was helped up by the mysterious girl.

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry, for running into you, I was just in a rush, to get to Olivanders, and I wasn't, paying attention to were I was going, and thats not an excuse, and... " The girl said in one breath, it was actually kinda impressive.

'Her voice sound like a glass harp' Bella thought of handedly before it vanished.

Bella then laughed and waived her off saying, "Hey, its alright it was just an accident, so no true harm done."

The girl just smiled shyly with a sheepish giggle.

Bella had a thaught and decided to ask, "Hey, I was heading to Olivanders as well, so why don't we head there there together!" She then stuck out here hand and said, "My name is Belladonna by the way, Belladonna Potter-Evans"

The girls eyes widened for a second, before she gently took Belladonna's hand " That sounds great, oh and my names Eleana, Eleana Riddle"

**AHHHHHH! I HAVE SO MAY PLANS FOR THESE TWO! AAAAAAAH!****Yes Eleana is MoldyWarts daughter. As for her mother? Bellatrix. Anyway that all for today! Bye guys!**


End file.
